The Innocent
by Always-Average
Summary: Turns out, the 'flushed looks' and 'accidental touches' may not be as innocent as Barry originally thought…   *Teaser chapter* – more feedback   more story.


Please read

Warning – Major Noob alert.  
>This is my first ever post on fanfiction and I am slightly weary of how to go about this…<br>So, instead of posting the full story, I have decided just to post a 'teaser' or 'snippet' of the first chapter. Basically, I want to see the response I get (if any), before actually posting the full story. You may call it insecurity, I call it preparation…  
>Reviews are welcome (and needed), that includes criticism. Don't hold back, even if you think I write like a total twatbadger. :')<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Barry or Wally or any other Young Justice character, I just like to play with them from time to time… 

* * *

><p><span>The Innocent<span>

Chapter 1

It was the evening of Wally's 16th birthday. The small West-Allen house-hold was brimming with family, friends and superheroes alike, all there to celebrate Wally coming of age.  
>The hum of chatter and laughter was heavy in the air, as Wally weaved through the clusters of party-goers, unable to fight the smile off his face.<br>_Sixteen at last! _He thought, grinning to himself. Imagining all the things he could finally do now he's sixteen...

His step faltered, a thoughtful frown marring his freckled face. What _could _he do now he was sixteen?... _Well, I can have sex. Legally. _Wally thought.

After a few seconds of pondering, he came to a resounding…_That's it_... before allowing the disappointment to shine in his eyes.

This whole 'sweet sixteen' thing was a lot less glamorous than he originally thought. _Oh well, time to put your happy face back on Wally.  
><em>He re-started his weaving. Grin firmly back in place.

From the corner of the room, Barry watched as Wally's face flickered with emotions, advancing from confusion, to disappointment, to happy-as-Larry in seconds.

Barry sighed. _Kids._

Although, he could hardly call Wally a kid anymore... It was hard not to notice how the boy's body had moulded and shifted through puberty. How the once awkward and lanky limbs have now twisted into lean and toned appendages.  
><em>Christ, what am I doing? <em>Appalled, Barry rips his eyes away from his Nephew. He inhaled a large breath.

_Relax Barry, you weren't doing anything wrong. Just observing... _With his eyes cast down, Barry made his way to the kitchen. _Maybe Iris needs help with the cake…  
><em>

* * *

><p>"...and then he said 'that's what your mum said last night!..." Wally's eyes were squeezed shut, his head thrown back as hearty chuckles billowed out of his open mouth.<br>" Oh jeez, Dick…that was hilarious..." Wally wiped a stray tear from his eye, then clapped his best friend on the back as if to say 'Well done, mate. You made a funny'

Before Dick could reply, the lights were cut and a circle began to form around Wally.

The flash of confusion across his face was brief, eliminated as soon after he saw his Aunt Iris part through the group, followed shortly by his Uncle Barry, whose hands were placed gently on Iris' dainty shoulders, as if to guide her through the mass.

As they came to stop in front of him, Wally and his Aunt exchanged smiles, her face illuminated by the glow of the candle. He was thankful he had her in his life. He didn't know what he'd do without her...

Before he could turn his attention to the delicious looking cake being presented to him, he caught his Uncle's eye.

Lifting his gaze, he saw Barry wink whilst giving him a handsome grin, his smooth lips stretched, revealing perfect teeth. Wally retorted with a matching grin of his own, the apples of his cheeks rising, exposing two adorable dimples that lay nestled in his cheeks.

The exchange was probably only a few seconds long, but to Wally it felt like a lifetime.

Without time to reflect on what had just happened, a heavenly looking cake was thrust towards his chest. The red and yellow frosting, Wally grinned at that, was thick and creamy, creating little waves and ripples of icing across the surface. It looked to-die for.

Wally thoughts of running off alone to feast on the cake where quickly interrupted by…

"Happy Birthday to you  
>Happy Birthday to you<br>Happy Birthday, dear Wally.  
>Happy Birthday to you!"<p>

The crowd was loud, off-key and out of time, but Wally appreciated the gesture none the less. 

* * *

><p>Wally groaned as he shifted, trying to find an agreeable position. The night's air was hot, humid and all together uncomfortable. It made the idea of sleep seem like a distant, unreachable dream.<p>

Frustrated, he kicked the duvet off his sweltering body. He stretched out, pushing his limbs as far as they would go before settling, resting his hands behind his head, forcing himself to relax.

He began to think back on the day's events. While reminiscing, a lazy smile spread across his face.

The party was a complete success. The atmosphere was amazing, the people were amazing and the food…well, the food was unbelievable…_especially that cake…_

With the thought of food in mind, Wally's stomach gave a discontented growl. Sighing, Wally pushed himself off the bed. _Ughh...There's gotta be some of that fantastic cake left-over downstairs… _

Gently, he crept down the hallway, his grey sweat-pants dragging slightly under his heel. He tip-toed down the stairs, one foot carefully padding in front of the other.

As he approached the kitchen, he saw a bright light peaking out from under the door, indicating the kitchen was in use.

Softly, he pushed the door open, only to find a boxer clad Barry leaning against the cluttered worktop, casually munching on cake.

Wally cleared his throat, announcing his presence.

Barry froze.

His eyes flashed up, wide and guilty; the area around his mouth is covered in the delicious frosting, the offending chunk of cake frozen in transaction from hand to mouth.

"..uhh..Just came down to get some cake but -uh..nevermind" Wally stammered, unsure of how to address the strange situation.

He turned to leave.

With his mouth is still semi-full of the aforementioned cake, Barry spluttered...

"Ugh. No. It's okay, don't leave. There's still a piece left. Here" His words come out sloppy and jumbled while thrusting his hand towards Wally, thumb and forefinger holding the cake.

"…You sure?" Wally questioned, unsure eyes locking in on his Uncle's cake covered face.  
>"Be my guest" Barry smiled through the corpus amounts of cake stored in his mouth, his cheeks protruding out like a hamsters.<p>

Slowly reaching out, Wally took the slice from his Uncle's messy hand. He couldn't help but groan at the first bite. _This cake is still unbelievable the second time around. _

Barry swallowed hard as he watched the display, shifting his weight against the counter. His nephew shouldn't be making noises like _that… _especially over a piece of cake.

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Barry raised his left hand, trying to swipe the frosting from around his mouth.  
>He grimaced at the sticky trail left across his cheek. Sighing, he took a step towards the sink. Cupping a palm of water, he gently splashed it over his mouth, hoping to rid himself of the sticky aftermath.<p>

As he turned back around, he clocked Wally watching him intently. He had frosting smeared over his plump lower lip; his hand was completely void of any cake.  
><em>Damn…I forgot how fast us Speedsters eat… <em>Barry thought before locking eyes with his nephew.

Wally's breath caught.

His Uncle was standing there, in front of him. Half _naked_.

_Fuck..._ Was Wally only thought before dropping his eyes down, staring at the man's shins. _Don't think about Barry…or his body._

_Come on, Wally! Distract yourself!…_

Okay

… _Th__ere's antimony, arsenic, aluminum, selenium  
>and hydrogen and oxygen and nitrogen and rhenium<br>and nickel, neodymium, neptunium, germanium  
>and iron, americium, ruthenium, uranium… <em>Wally's mind trailed off…

The distraction wasn't working…after all; Wally _was_ never very good at resisting temptation.

Slowly, he dragged his gaze up his Uncle's toned legs to his muscular thighs, an obvious, and welcomed, advantage to being a Speedster.

Allowing his eyes to trail up the body before him, Wally continued to stare. Pausing for a nano-second to study Barry's crotch, only covered by lose navy boxers that rode low on his hips…

Wally lungs constricted, his eyes meeting Barry's chest. Firm abs rested as strong pectorals glisten with spilt water droplets. Wally watched as one rouge droplet veered off, sliding down towards Barry's navel. It was a breath-taking sight.

Wally felt something inside him stir.

A throat clearing jarred Wally out of his ogling. Dragging his eyes up to Barry face, he feared the worst…

Their eyes connected...and something changed. 

* * *

><p>So, how was it?<br>- silence -  
>That bad?...<br>You can help me make it better by reviewing... *hint, hint*


End file.
